


Save Her

by Lishah21



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pain, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishah21/pseuds/Lishah21
Summary: Waverly Earp didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how or what could take the pain away from her lover’s body. Standing there in the hospital room, the tears that continued to flow down her cheeks, dripping onto the scrunched-up sheets that her wife, her forever, was currently gripping with all her might. It was supposed to be the other way around. It was supposed to be Waverly facing this, it was supposed to be her pushing with all her might. But no. Life wasn’t always fair in Purgatory.Nicole Haught, her beautiful wife, was losing the battle at hand. Her Nicole, the strong, beautiful and caring person, who was always her pillar of support, her life and her world, was now reduced to tears and pleads. She pleaded for hours now, begging and crying to save Her.‘Save her Waves… please…’





	Save Her

Waverly Earp didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how or what could take the pain away from her lover’s body. Standing there in the hospital room, the tears that continued to flow down her cheeks, dripping onto the scrunched-up sheets that her wife, her forever, was currently gripping with all her might. It was supposed to be the other way around. It was supposed to be Waverly facing this, it was supposed to be her pushing with all her might. But no. Life wasn’t always fair in Purgatory. Nicole Haught, her beautiful wife, was losing the battle at hand. Her Nicole, the strong, beautiful and caring person, who was always her pillar of support, her life and her world, was now reduced to tears and pleads. She pleaded for hours now, begging and crying to save her. 

‘Save her Waves… please…’

Waverly felt her heart break ever more. Waverly couldn’t help but blame herself for screwing things up. For she was the one who let Nicole slip past her hands that faithful night. The night they had argued. Argued about the time Waverly had kissed someone when they were still dating. When Nicole had hid the fact about her DNA and everything fell apart from there. To her lover being bit by a widow and on the brink of death. It’s been a couple years from that point and they made it out stronger than ever. Married even. But Waverly made the mistake of hiding that secret for the months and years that came by. Until Wynonna joked about it. On their 1st year anniversary. A night that had turned sour in a matter of minutes to the worst night of her life. 9 months ago, she remembered running after her wife, running towards her cruiser, screaming and hollering after her to stop and let her explain. Yet, the hurt and betrayal in Nicole’s eyes made her heart burn in flames, the bile rising up her throat, threatening to spill out all the contents in her stomach. Nicole was in tears. So much tears. Waverly tried to say the words she wanted to say, but nothing came out of her mouth, making her heart break even more as her wife drove away from the homestead into the cold, snowing night.

Her wife. The one she promised at the church to love and cherish, her wife, that she promised to never lie or keep secrets from, her wife, to always care for in sickness and in health, had drove away broken and hurt because she failed to mention her mistake made from years before. It was only when midnight came that Wynonna had woken her up from her teary slumber, stating that Nicole never made it home, and that Sheriff Nedley had drove by on his way home from the station, spotting Nicole’s cruiser abandoned at the side of the road in the dark. Everything was there except for Nicole, taken in the night. Waverly couldn’t remember much of what she did next, but Dolls and Doc had to practically restrain her and tie her down to the chair when they made it to the station until she calmed down. Her mistakes. Always her mistakes screwing up. No matter how many times the people around her told her it wasn’t her fault, Waverly would always blame herself for what had been done.

For 8 days, they searched and searched. 8 days since Nicole was taken in the night. 8 days since the last time Waverly had slept, not resting until she brought her wife safe and sound back home. But, it was the final and last straw for keeping herself together when Wynonna, along with Doc and Dolls got the call from an unknown source, telling them they had less than a few hours before Nicole’s heart stopped completely. And Wynonna went mad with rage, busting down every door in town trying to find a lead to bring her her baby sisters wife, and eventually they did find the man responsible for it all. Champ Hardy. Waverly lost her mind and beat the man to a pulp. Champ was jealous. So very jealous that he kidnapped Nicole. And he did all the unthinkable things that Waverly could never imagine him doing was brought to light in her mind. Champ destroyed every bit of what her wife was. And when he broke, Waverly didn’t waste a second and drove to hell and back to get to the isolated barn. Wynonna was with her, her mind and heart racing for her sister in law to be okay. To be alive and well, but it wasn’t strawberries and sunflowers.

Breaking down the door, the sight before them was one of pure horror. Her wife, her beautiful loving and strong wife, chained to a wall, blood and bruises were littered all over her naked form, severely malnourished from the bones that could be seen across her banged-up body. Champ had done everything in his power to break her. Even going as far as to invade what was only meant for Waverly, and Waverly alone. To destroy every little piece of her broken soul and to gain Waverly back. Waverly ran towards her wife’s lifeless body, cradling her head in her lap as she wept and sobbed at her wife’s battered form. For two weeks after, Waverly never left her wife’s side in the hospital, Nicole slept peacefully yet the pain and the trauma of her ordeal had yet to come, and Waverly was there to make sure she would hide her tears and be the person Nicole always was for her. Her pillar of strength, her protector, her heart.

But the trouble only escalated. Nicole eventually did wake up. Broken and quiet, she didn’t let anyone near her. Even when she was discharged and returned to the homestead, Waverly was at a loss to help her wife. Wynonna had tried to break through to her own sister in law, only to have her pull a gun on her, eyes red and sore, tears streaming down her face, begging to be left alone. And Wynonna didn’t come back to the room again. Two months had passed when Waverly, who slept with Wynonna to give Nicole all the space she needed, was woken by the sounds of the door slamming. The bathroom door. Waverly didn’t hesitate a second later and she jumped out of bed, running down the hallway to the bathroom door, only to find it locked. Waverly cried her soul out.

The sound of her wife retching and groaning in misery had her heart shattering over and over again, even Wynonna had come over to stand by her side, hoping and praying Nicole would let them in.

“Nicole… baby please. I’m sorry. Please… let me in… I can’t stand to be away from you anymore.” Waverly sobbed. She banged on the door till her knuckles were red raw, and eventually after two hours, the lock to the bathroom door clicked.

Stumbling in and shutting the door on Wynonna, Waverly was down on her knees instantly as her wife sat against the wall, her hands by her side, and those eyes of hers were so… so dead. Waverly sat in front of Nicole, and after two long months of silence, of being pushed away, Nicole finally opened the floodgates. The pain of her ordeal had finally come to a standstill, and she couldn’t take it anymore, and Nicole cried into Waverly’s chest, finally allowing the comfort she had always wanted from her wife to fill her up. But it came with news so entirely different, Waverly swore upon her aching heart that she wanted to kill the one person who did this to her wife.

“I’m pregnant…”

Those words barely came out as a soft whisper, and Waverly gripped Nicole so tight, she never wanted to let her go. Waverly cursed herself over and over again, knowing that it should have been her. That her Nicole, was supposed to be the one in her shoes, in her position to comfort her. To be the pure one out of everyone else, to be the one to help her through everything, but now, it was the reverse effect. Nicole wasn’t good at these things. She didn’t know how to raise a child growing in her womb, didn’t know the knowledge she knew because she was always working and taking care of the town. She was a strong-willed deputy whom was rugged and strong headed, and the way her wife broke down saying that she didn’t know what to do with the child inside of her, Waverly broke. 

But when Waverly broke, her heart turned over suddenly, realising that this was her chance. This was her second chance to be able to care and love her wife, to teach her and be there for her, to love and cherish her and never again lie to Nicole about anything, and that this was the turning point for her to be better. This was the time for her to be the strong one out of the two when her wife was broken, and Waverly swore upon her heart, she wasn’t going to cry no more, and she was going to be Nicole’s pillar of strength. She couldn’t change the way things had happened. But she can change the way things will happen. And she did just that.

Waverly didn’t care if the child was half of the man that she despised and wanted dead. She cared for Nicole and loved her, and she loved the child that was now growing week after week. Waverly was there for every doctor’s appointment, never missing one, she was there when the baby first kicked, and finally the smile that Waverly had longed for all those months had finally returned. The soft warm and loving smile that she always yearned to see every day when she woke up and before she went to sleep in Nicole’s arms was there. And it was so very beautiful.

“Waves… baby? Come here…” Waverly couldn’t contain the excitement in her own smile, and she jumped onto the couch where Nicole was resting, immediately watching her wife’s protruding belly quiver and shift. 

Waverly smiled the brightest smile she could possibly give, watching Nicole run her hand over the big mound before her, and taking Waverly’s hand to place it on her quivering belly. Waverly stared at Nicole the entire time, and this, here, in this moment of time, Waverly knew that Nicole has finally accepted the child. Finally accepted the fact that this child inside of her, would be theirs, would be raised to be humble and caring, kind and loving just like their moms. Waverly smiled at the soft kicks, bending down to place a soft kiss on every inch of skin exposed, Nicole’s uniform having gotten smaller and she was getting bigger as the months grew on. And for once in Waverly’s life, she felt that she was doing the right thing again.

As Waverly sat down one night, waiting for her wife to call and pick her up from work, the stubborn red head had insisted that she would want to work until her due date was near, meaning a week before being due, Waverly chuckled to herself for she remembered how the stubborn deputy argued with the sheriff to let her work the desk at least doing paperwork. Dinner was already made and Wynonna and Doc had somewhat stolen most of the chicken that had been roasted to perfection thanks to Dolls. But Waverly had made sure of it that there were two extra chickens that she made Dolls cook for her hungry wife, seeing that she was down most days ever since sleep was taken out of the equation. Wynonna too had been persistent on asking Nicole to take a chill pill, but of course Nicole was such a hard worker, she didn’t want to give up on her work just yet even if she was huge and round, and close to popping out a kid.

And that’s when the call came through. Nicole was taken to the hospital. She was only a few days away from her due date, but when Nedley called her on the phone stating her wife had gone into labor, Waverly was out the door like lightning. She could hear Wynonna and Doc yelling after her to slow down, but Waverly was too excited, too nervous and wrecked to slow down now. Nicole needed her. Nicole yearned for her. And Waverly, she made that promise to be her pillar of strength still. To always be there for her wife. Oh so sweet Waverly, she had to be strong no matter what. And that’s how it all came to that point in time. Where her own tears flowed endlessly. Waverly had finally broke down at the sheer words of Nicole begging and pleading. And Waverly wished from the very start, she wished it was her in this position right now.

‘Save her Waves… please…’

Nicole had a strong grip on Waverly’s hand, pleading to save the child, their daughter in her womb. Waverly cried, kissing her wife’s hand over and over again, telling her that everything will be alright even when the chances were slim. Nicole was bleeding, her breaths coming in and out rapidly and the Doctors were running around outside trying their best to get her prepped and ready. Waverly saw the pain in Nicole’s eyes, the same pain she saw the day Nicole walked out the door. Only this time, the pain of wanting Waverly to end her suffering and to save their child, their daughter. Not only was Nicole bleeding, the amniotic fluid had somehow slipped its way into her bloodstream, making Nicole suffer further as she tried to birth their child. 

Her screams filled the room, and Waverly sat as close as possible to her, wiping her tear stained face and dabbing a cloth across her pale and sweaty forehead. Their daughter was coming. And Nicole was already starting to push, her groans and screams piercing her heart constantly. She needed a C-Section. They had to. Or Nicole wouldn’t make it. Waverly knew she was strong, all so very strong. But if I kept going on like this, that fire in her Wife wouldn’t survive. But with some miracle of a work, Waverly heard the beautiful sound of their daughter screaming. Crying so loud and begging to be in it’s mother’s arms. Waverly smiled exasperatedly. She looked over to the nurses, their daughter being cleaned up and placed in the towel, only for the heart monitor to go crashing.

Nicole… my Nicole… Waverly could only remember the sound of heart stopping, Doctors and nurses pushing her out the door, and the small bundle of joy that was placed in her arms. So beautiful, just like her mother. Not even a slight trace of Champ could be found. Her eyes, her features, looked so beautiful, just as beautiful as Nicole, and Waverly could only place a soft kiss on their daughters forehead, watching her fall asleep. Waverly couldn’t live without Nicole. She couldn’t. Not when their daughter was just born and needed her. Yes. Waverly admitted that she needed her wife back. And she again blamed herself. That it should have been her in that room. It should have been her giving birth to their daughter. It should have been Nicole giving her all the sweet promises of a better day, a better future, a place in her arms where she herself could break down and cry when it was too much. Her Nicole, Her Wife.

And there Waverly sat, never leaving the chair that was housed outside the room, unknown of what was going on with her wife, and the only comforting thing that gave her hope was her humming a sweet, soft melody to their daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms. Wynonna, Docs and Dolls approaches, looks of concern passed between them as they watched Waverly in her own little world, and Wynonna couldn’t help it anymore.

“Babygirl… talk to me please?”

“It should have been me. She was in so much pain. She begged me to save her life. This little ones life. I… I don’t know how to live without her. She looks so beautiful just like her mother, she can’t die and leave the two of us behind.” 

And Waverly cried again. She cried holding their daughter close to her chest as the time and the hours passed before the doctor left the room. His face sweaty and exhausted, giving away no emotions as he stood in front of her. And Waverly held her breath.

“She’s fine and doing well. She will be alright.”

And that’s all the answer she needed. Her wife, her Nicole was okay. So was their daughter. Waverly smiled with teary eyes, and she went into her room, watching her wife fully asleep, tubes running into the mouth and hooked up to every machine possible that she could think off. She knew Nicole was going to be okay. She was going to be okay. And Waverly told herself over and over again, she would save her, save their daughter, save everything about them and fight until her last breath. She saved Nicole from the Widows bite, she saved Nicole again after that, she saved Nicole from death by Champs hands. And now, it was time for her to save their child from a sour future. A future without Nicole would be a future without light. 

And Waverly would give it her all to save the people she loved. Including their daughter, Melissa Earp Haught.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why this came out of nowhere cause it really did. I'm like wth am I doing right now... and this popped up so hate me love me, I really don't know why I even wrote this still. But yeah hope you enjoyed... or not... just kill me either way and sorry for any mistakes. And my apologies.


End file.
